


Bite

by Creepy_Ghost_Eyes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Sadstuck, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepy_Ghost_Eyes/pseuds/Creepy_Ghost_Eyes
Summary: The aftermath of Jake becoming a vampire
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written years ago, is like some feedback before I rewrite it :3

JAKE'S POV 

The day was gorgeous the sky was Blue the Sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky.

I was at my high school when my friend Roxy messaged me saying to meet her and her girlfriend Jane at 'The rock' our hang out in the woods after school at 4:30, she said they needed to tell me something important.  
The last time she needed to tell me something important it was that she and Jane were together in a 'More than friends way' as she put it.

The day went on as normal and soon enough my school day ended at just about 4:00.  
I live across the street from the school and it takes 10 minutes to get to the Rock so I decided to go home shower and get out of my school uniform. When I'm done it's 4:20 so start my way to the woods.

Walking through my small town on days like this during this time of the year is always so nice, the cool fall air brushing my nose and leaves crunching under my feet the bright sun keeping it from being too unbearably cold and all you can hear is the Russell the trees shaking in the wind and the occasional car that goes by.

Eventually, I find myself in the woods our favorite hang out coming into view, the giant boulder stuck in the ground unmoved for years and sitting atop it my two best friends Roxy Lalonde and Jane Crocker. As I approach I very faintly hear them speaking to one another I can't make out much all I hear is "are you sure you want to tell him?" From Jane and Roxy replied, "if we don't tell him now we never will!" But there was another voice that I recognized as Dirk Strider My best friend/Boyfriend "Roxy is right it's time we tell him" he spoke firmly.

I finally decided to make my presence known as I climb up the large boulder "Ello mates" I say as I reach the top "Oh hay Jakey" Roxy spoke, her voice not as happy and cheerful as normal "So what did you guys have to tell me you said it was important" Roxy, Jane and Dirk all looked at each other then Jane straightened her back and spoke "Jake you may want to sit down" "Ok" I say sitting next to Roxy Before Jane started talking again. "Alright Jake listen this is important to the three of us, and we don't want you to freak out," she said trying to stay as calm as possible. I'm starting to get worried at this point "Guys is everything ok?" I say concerned "And Jakey you have to promise not to tell anybody," Roxy said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I promise I won't tell," I say and they look at each other again "Ok you guys have me worried what in the bloody hell is it?!" I say louder than I intended finally Dirk gave me my answer "Jake we're Vampires" he said bluntly. Thinking he was kidding I started laughing hysterically "HAHAHA Vampires?!? Aww ok you guys got me good" "Jake we're telling the truth," Roxy said Calmly "Oh really?! Ok then prove it," I say thinking they can't prove themselves until Dirk takes off his sunglasses for the first time since I met him revealing two bright Orange eyes and Roxy removes colored contacts and reveals her true pink eyes. "Oh" is all I managed to say before passing flat out.

ROXY'S POV

Jake passed out, we can't blame him I mean he did just find out vampires are real and his three best friends are vampires "oh no this what I was scared of" Jane said sadly "Here let's take him back to my house when he wakes up Dave, Rose and Eridan can help explain" Dirk said. Me and Jane nod in agreement as Dirk picks up Jake and we all head to Dirk's house


	2. Chapter 2

JAKE'S POV 

I woke up Calmly, my head pounding. I turn my head taking in my surroundings, I'm in Dirk's room laying in his bed "why am I he-" I say but I cut myself off remembering what had happened my eyes widening. 

I sit up in the bed and look over at the small alarm clock on the nightstand it read 2:36 A.M. 'TEN HOURS!?!' I scream to myself as I swing my legs over the side of the bed trying to calm down. All of a sudden someone knocks on the door. "Jakey are you up?" I hear Roxy say quietly, I debate for a moment if I should answer or not ultimately I decide that we do need to talk "Y-yeah" I say, she enters slowly smiling her pink eyes still there proving to me that it wasn't a dream.  
I start shaking when she sits next to me my heart rate picked up as well "Jakey there's no need to be scared I won't hurt you" she said Calmly "Oh no I shouldn't be scared about the fact that there's a bloody VAMPIRE who could potentially drink my blood sitting next to me" I say my heart pounding even faster than before if that was possible "No No Jake we wouldn't do that to you! *sigh* Just come downstairs with me so the five of us can answer your questions." "Five of you?" I ask dumbfounded "Yes five me, Dirk, Jane, Rose, and Dave," she said walking to the door "and there all downstairs waiting so come on" I hesitantly get up and follow Roxy out the door and down the stairs.

As we walk I try to stay a few steps away from Roxy fearing for my life. When we reach the bottom of the stairs we turn left around the corner and into the living room "Hay guys look who's up!" Roxy said gesturing towards me everyone in the room went dead silent as if someone had shot a gun off. "Hello, Jacob how do you feel? You were out cold for a long time." Said Rose Roxy's little sister, her eyes were more of a Violet purple as opposed to Roxy's which were pinker "I'm fine just...shocked" I said while Roxy sat me on the couch next to Dirk while everyone else sits in front of me on the floor. We sit in silence for a while until Dave broke it "Soo Jake you probably had a LOT of questions, yeah?" He asked gently (as gentle as a Strider gets) "Y-yes" I say with a Sutter and sharp breath "Well lay it on us ask us anything love" Dirk said with a calming smile when he called me 'love' "ok um first off HOW THE HELL ARE YOU VAMPIRES!?!" I yell with wide eyes. Dirk puts his arms around me in an attempt to calm my minor panic attack. "Well baby, me, Roxy, Rose, and Dave were born this way, and Roxy bit and turned Jane last year," Dirk said pulling me closer "Oh ok," I say calming down "before you continue Jacob please allow me to answer a few of the clichés," Rose said sweetly "Yeah ok I'm pretty sure all my questions are the clichés so go ahead," I said snuggling into Dirk's chest more "Thank you, first off yes Vampires live forever, and yes we have "super" strength, speed etcetera. And we do drink blood," she said. I swear my heart stopped dead in its tracks when she said they drink blood and Dirk definitely noticed "Now for the things that are false" Rose continued "We do not spontaneously combust and or Sparkle in sunlight, and we do not have a hatred for werewolves. We are actually very good friends with werewolves and they have been allies had many occasions and lastly, we are not sensitive to garlic. Well, I believe that dose it for the clichés, Jacob did you have any further questions for us two answer?" She asked "Not really just one thing," I say shyly "oh what is it?" Jane asked finally speaking "You guys don't plan on eating me do you?" I say Praying to myself "No No of course not Jacob" "Jakey we would never" the sisters say at the same time "ok then that sums up my questions" I say with a sigh looking at all of them. 

I've calmed down at this point but everyone else still looked tense as an awkward silence filled the room until Jane finally decided to say something "Um guys didn't we have a reason for telling jake?" Jane Asked and everyone's eyes shot up "Um yes we did indeed ugg Dirk," Said Rose Looking at Dirk "Um yeah Jake there was something really important we needed to ask you," Dirk said looking at me his orange eyes staring deep into my green ones "What is it?" I ask looking at everyone


End file.
